I'm your girlfriend Right?
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Resiko memiliki pacar yang populer, kau harus bisa menahan rasa cemburumu saat pacarmu didekati orang lain. Tapi sekuat apapun kau menahannya, pada akhirnya emosimu keluar juga. Bagaimana keputusan akhir Sumire(OC)?


Siang hari di musim semi yang cerah benar-benar pas untuk berjalan-jalan bersama teman, keluarga, atau mungkin –ehem- dengan kekasih, momen yang pas untuk ber-uhuk-mesraan-uhuk-, apalagi dibawah pohon sakura yang kelopaknya sedang berguguran semakin menambah kesan romantis. Namun hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sebuah pasangan yang sepertinya hubungan mereka sedang dilanda masalah.

"Aku ingin putus." Kata sang gadis singkat pada pemuda didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm your girlfriend… Right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Himuro Tatsuya x OC (Mizuki Sumire)**

**Genre: Romance and little humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf? Bisa tolong ulangi ucapanmu, Sumire?" Kata Himuro ragu sambil menatap gadis manis bersurai _dark brown_ didepannya, mungkin dia salah dengar atau mungkin gadis manis ini yang salah bicara. Gadis itupun menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aku. Ingin. Kita. Putus. Tat-Su-Ya." Ulang Sumire sambil menekankan setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan. Himuro memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan kaget.

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?" Tanya Himuro berusaha tetap tenang diiringi senyum lembut di wajah tampannya. Sejujurnya ia bingung, kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba ingin putus, padahal _menurutnya_ tidak ada masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Melihat wajah Himuro yang seperti itu pipi Sumire pun merona, namun cepat-cepat ia hilangkan rasa 'terpesona'nya dan memberanikan diri menatap Himuro.

"Aku lelah menjadi pacarmu." Jawab gadis itu. Himuro pun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lelah?"

"Hhh… Ingat kejadian kemarin?" Kata Sumire kesal, namun karena Himuro terlihat masih bingung, Sumire pun memperjelasnya. "Saat kau diberi surat cinta oleh seorang gadis, **dihadapanku**." Lanjut Sumire ketus. Bibir Himuro membentuk 'O', sepertinya dia mengingatnya.

**Flashback **

Saat ini Himuro dan Sumire sedang berkencan menikmati keindahan bunga sakura, tangan mereka bergandengan dan sangat menunjukkan sekali bahwa mereka itu pasangan kekasih, namun tiba-tiba seorang gadis asing muncul dihadapan keduanya sambil menyodorkan surat cinta pada Himuro.

"A-aku selalu memperhatikanmu! Terimalah perasaanku ini!" Kata gadis asing itu.

**Flashback end**

Himuro pun terdiam sejenak mengingat itu.

"… Hanya karena itu?" Kata Himuro kemudian, Sumire mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tidak lupa dengan aura hitam yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Bukan kali itu saja kan kau 'ditembak' dihadapanku? Lupa?" Kata Sumire dingin, diapun mengingat kejadian jauuuh sebelum itu.

"_Himuro-kun, aku menyukaimu!" _

Satu kali, Sumire masih wajar.

"_Himuro-san, aku selalu memperhatikanmu!"_

Dua kali, Sumire masih memaklumi.

"_Tatsu-kun, aku jatuh hati padamu!"_

Tiga kali, Sumire masih sabar.

"_Himuro-san! Aku sangat menyukaimu!"_

Empat kali, Sumire masih berusaha sabar.

"_Tatsu-kun! / Himuro-kun! / Himuro-san! Jadilah kekasihku!" _

Oke, cukup. Sumire kesal, dia tahu, ketampanan Himuro itu _overload _dan _universal_ sehingga wajar jika anak-anak hingga orang tua bisa jatuh hati padanya, belum lagi sifat dan kehebatannya dalam bermain basket yang menambah nilai _plus_nya benar-benar membuat Himuro masuk menjadi kategori _prince charming_. Ditambah Himuro yang selalu memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, tentu saja mereka semakin 'menempel' padanya. Tapi apa mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau Sumire itu kekasihnya? Dan yang menjadi puncak emosi Sumire adalah kemarin.

**Back to Flashback**

"A-aku selalu memperhatikanmu! Terimalah perasaanku ini!" Kata gadis asing itu. Sumire mengerutkan keningnya kesal, apa gadis itu tidak bisa melihat kalau Sumire bergandengan tangan dengan Himuro? Sumire pun menarik Himuro dan memeluk sebelah lengannya.

"Dia kekasihku! Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau kami sedang kencan, hah?" Kata Sumire dingin dengan pandangan ketusnya pada gadis itu, gadis itupun menatapnya kaget sekaligus takut.

"Ma-maaf… Aku hanya…" Cicit gadis itu, matanya hampir menangis.

"Sumire! Jangan seperti itu!" Kata Himuro dengan nada yang tinggi. Sumire pun menatap kekasihnya itu tidak percaya, apalagi setelah itu Himuro malah menenangkan gadis itu dihadapannya. "Maafkan dia ya…" Lanjut Himuro dengan nada lembutnya pada gadis itu sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu merona. Sumire pun mengepalkan lengannya keras, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tatsuya _baka_!" Teriak Sumire pada Himuro, lalu Sumire langsung pergi dari situ. Setelah itu dia menetapkan hatinya kalau dia akan putus dengan kekasihnya itu, dia sudah tidak tahan.

'Pokoknya besok aku minta putus!' Batin Sumire.

**Flashback end**

"… Aku tahu kau memang baik, ditambah lagi kau tampan… Jelas saja wajar jika banyak yang suka padamu… Sementara aku? Aku hanya perempuan biasa, aku tidak cantik, aku juga tidak punya kelebihan apapun… Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, tapi…" Sumire pun menatap Himuro dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku kekasihmu kan? Setidaknya hargai aku…" Lanjutnya, dengan air mata yang sudah menetes, Himuro pun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf… Tatsuya… Maaf… Aku menyukaimu, sangat. Tapi aku juga sudah tidak tahan lagi…" Kata Sumire lagi sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Sumire…" Panggil Himuro, dia lalu memegang tangan gadis didepannya itu dengan lembut, namun Sumire menepisnya.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan ini…" Dengan berat hati Sumire mengucapkan itu. Himuro pun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas berat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu…" Kata Himuro akhirnya dengan senyum lembut yang dipaksakan. Setelah itu Sumire langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Himuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumire sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil menatap ponselnya sendu, disitu terdapat fotonya dengan Himuro. Namun mengingat kejadian kemarin, mereka berdua putus membuat auranya semakin _gloomy_.

'Ukh… Aku harus _move on_! Aku tidak boleh menyesali keputusan yang sudah aku buat!' Batin Sumire, diapun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _delete_, namun suara bel menghentikannya.

'Ck… Siapa sih? Mana ibu dan ayah sedang pergi lagi…' Gerutunya. Dengan malas dia bangkit dari sofa.

"Iya… Tunggu sebentar…" Kata Sumire sambil membuka pintu tersebut, dan diapun membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang memencet bel tersebut.

"Tatsuya?!" Seru Sumire saat melihat mantan kekasihnya itu, sementara Himuro hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Himuro, Sumire pun menganggukan kepalanya ragu dan mempersilahkan Himuro untuk masuk.

"… Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sumire memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, lalu ia menatap Himuro bingung karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Himuro malah memberinya sebuah kantong belanjaan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sumire lagi.

"Buka saja." Jawab Himuro singkat. Sumire pun membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat isi kantong itu adalah baju bertuliskan 'we are couple'.

"Ta-Tatsuya… Ini…" Sumire bingung harus berkata apa, sementara Himuro hanya tersenyum padanya lalu dia melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan ternyata didalamnya Himuro sudah memakai kaos yang sama dengan yang dipegang Sumire.

"Dengan ini orang-orang jadi tahu kalau kita itu pasangan kan?" Kata Himuro dengan senyumnya, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Sumire dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya mengatakan perasaanmu yang sejujurnya padaku. Maaf kalau sikapku selama ini tidak sadar telah menyakitimu… Aku berjanji aku akan lebih menjaga jarak dan sikapku ini. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, berapapun perempuan yang dekat denganku, hanya kau yang nomor satu dihatiku, Sumire. Maka dari itu, maukah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi?" Lanjut Himuro lembut. Sumire pun terkesiap mendengar ucapan Himuro itu.

"_Baka_…" Bisik Sumire pelan, air matanya menetes, tapi ia tersenyum. Lalu Sumire menubrukkan dirinya pada Himuro dan memukul dadanya pelan. "Tentu saja aku mau…" Lanjut Sumire, Himuro pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sumire.

"Terima kasih…" Ucap Himuro penuh kelegaan.

Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk memberi kesempatan kedua pada hubungan mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, selesai latihan basket para 'fans' Himuro mengerubunginya, entah menawarkan handuk, minuman, dan lain-lain, dan seperti biasa juga, Himuro meladeni mereka dengan baik, sehingga para 'fans'nya pun semakin tergila-gila padanya.

'Huh, apanya yang mau menjaga sikap?' Gerutu Sumire saat melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak cemburu pacarmu dikerubungi seperti itu?" Tanya Fukui pada Sumire. Sumire terdiam sejenak, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum misterius.

"Tatsuya memang 'idola' semua orang…" Kata Sumire, lalu ia menerobos kerumunan itu dan menarik lengan Himuro. "Tapi dia kekasihku." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi Himuro dihadapan semua orang, 'fans' Himuro pun langsung menjerit histeris melihat itu.

"Su-Sumire…" Kata Himuro kaget dengan wajah yang agak memerah karena perlakuan kekasihnya itu, sementara Sumire sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Himuro, lalu ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada 'fans' Himuro.

'Rasakan itu!' Batin Sumire puas, setelah itu dia menarik Himuro untuk pergi dari situ. Tanpa disadari Sumire, Himuro tersenyum tipis padanya, dan lebih seperti… _Smirk_? Jika begitu cara Sumire menunjukkan rasa cemburunya, Himuro rasa akan menarik jika ia sesekali membuat Sumire cemburu pikirnya. Aah… Bersiaplah Sumire…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End?**

**Author's note:**

**Hoho~ Akhirnya jadi juga ini fic… **

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari pembicaraan iseng-iseng dengan otouto-ku (Sirius Daria)~ Arigatou otouto~ *titikduabintang* #digaplok**

**Dan kata-kata Sumire ke Himuro yang di akhir itu dikutip dari kata-kata temenku… wkwkwk~ Arigatou Ami-chan~ xD (walaupun aku yakin kamu gak akan baca ini :p)**

**Yosh, ditunggu kritik, saran, komentar, dsb di kotak review, ok?**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca~ :D**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
